<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>окна невозможностей by goldae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589467">окна невозможностей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldae/pseuds/goldae'>goldae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Light Angst, M/M, certain amount of kissing, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldae/pseuds/goldae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов о том, чего никогда не было и не будет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. тэн и тэён; о часах и рассветах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>тэну кажется, что ночь никогда не закончится. </p><p>он сидит за кухонным столом в одиночестве и тупо пялится на висящие на стене часы – самые обычные и дешевые часы, ко всему ещё и спешащие на двенадцать минут. каждый раз, бросая на них взгляд в течение дня, тэн думает – нужно перевести. и каждый раз забывает, потому что находится что-то более важное – подгорающий на плите омлет, оставленный без присмотра вечно чем-то занятым марком; забытый кем-то на столе и едва не разбитый енхо телефон; пачка растворимого кофе – совершенно мерзкого, его воротит от одного запаха, – из-за рассыпанного содержимого которой тэиль с доеном за обедом портят всем аппетит, вяло и не к месту перебрасываясь оскорблениями; тэен, который смотрит поверх головы тэна, в выходящее на шумную улицу приоткрытое окно, и от этого взгляда ему хочется как можно быстрее доесть свою порцию и помыть за собой посуду. у тэена взгляд пронизывающий и в то же время непроницаемый – под стать ему самому. тэн старается попадать на линию взгляда тэена как можно реже, потому что его взгляд – в упор и навылет, мимоходом. так, что он и сам, должно быть, не заметит. </p><p>часы продолжают спешить на двенадцать минут, тэн продолжает смотреть на стрелки, но почему-то не находит в себе сил, чтобы встать, пройти несколько шагов, снять их со стены и перевести время. несмотря на то, что сейчас ему точно ничто не помешает – на часах без восемнадцати минут четыре утра, значит – полчетвертого. через несколько часов им нужно будет ехать на репетицию – несколько часов назад они вернулись с репетиции. тэн думает, что спешащие часы на их кухне, вцелом, довольно уместны. каждому из них хочется успеть как можно больше – но кажется, одного его страх не справиться с этим уже которую ночь выгоняет из кровати и гонит по коридору общежития. мог бы он выйти – наверняка уходил бы шляться по улицам незнакомого города до самого утра. ему кажется, что в этом было бы смысла больше, чем в бессонных ночах, проведённых на кухне. в чем угодно было бы больше смысла. <br/>тэн смотрит на своё блеклое отражение на фоне предрассветного города. он не хочет растворяться в нем, но кажется, с каждым днём делает именно это: распадается на фракталы в глазах каждого нового узнавшего о нем человека, теряется в чужих разговорах и теряет себя среди домыслов. он принадлежит себе меньше, чем когда-либо, и уже начинает сомневаться, принадлежал ли когда-нибудь вообще. у него больше имен, чем было когда-либо – и он меньше, чем когда-либо, уверен в том, кем является. </p><p>– нужно перевести. </p><p>тэн вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, как будто появление тэена застает его врасплох – ведь оно правда застает его врасплох, хоть он и успевает заметить его в отражении за пару секунд до того, как он заговаривает. полчетвертого утра – не то слишком рано, не то слишком поздно для того, чтобы удивляться, что из всех людей это оказывается именно он. тэн встает, и тэен бросает на него беглый взгляд – в упор, навылет – проходя мимо. <br/>останавливается у кухонных шкафчиков, разглядывая их и будто размышляя о чем-то, в затем поворачивается к тэну и кивает на часы, в продолжение своих слов:</p><p>– они спешат. </p><p>– я знаю, – кивает тэн и обходит стол, становится на носочки, чтобы снять часы со стены – они висят непропорционально высоко, а его действия сейчас явно не выглядят непринужденно. будто он только и ждал прихода тэена, чтобы сделать это у него на глазах. </p><p>– почему ты не спишь? – спрашивает тэен. </p><p>– а ты? – отзывается тэн, не оборачиваясь. ему кажется, что он ощущает на своём затылке лёгкий укол чужого взгляда. ему, должно быть, только кажется. </p><p>– потому что часы спешат. </p><p>– в самом деле?</p><p>– конечно, они спешат, – тэн поворачивает голову лишь немного, достаточно, чтобы увидеть мимолетную усмешку на губах тэена. – зачем-то же ты их переводишь. </p><p>– и это не дает тебе спать? – тэн ощупью находит на обратной стороне часов колесико и подкручивает его – одна, две, семь, пятнадцать, слишком много, десять, двенадцать. три тридцать две – до счастливого числа на дотягивает. </p><p>–  не столько то, что они спешат, сколько то, что днем их никто не перевел. </p><p>– а кто-то должен был? – спрашивает тэн и вместо того, чтобы повесить часы назад на стену, кладёт их на стол. </p><p>по правде, ему бы ничего не хотелось делать на глазах у тэена. почему-то ему кажется, что под взглядом тэена все вокруг него только и ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы пойти не так. а сам тэен – наверняка не ждёт от него ровным счетом ничего. и наверняка он даже не заметит. </p><p>– не знаю, – говорит тэен. – ты сделал это, потому что должен был?</p><p>тэн думает, что общаться с тэеном невыносимо. хоть сейчас он и понимает каждое слово, впечатление все равно такое, будто говорят они на разных языках. тэен всегда говорит о чем-то своем в понятной, кажется, исключительно ему самому манере, и если когда-то тэн ещё пытался разобраться в возможных скрытых смыслах его слов, то сейчас он просто смиряется с собственной неспособностью и с тем, что, возможно, никаких скрытых смыслов попросту нет. </p><p>в половину четвертого утра вообще мало что имеет смысл. </p><p>а ещё в половину четвертого утра очень плохо получается скрывать что-либо. </p><p>– потому что мне так захотелось, – отвечает тэн. </p><p>потому что ему нужно было создать какую-то иллюзию деятельности, чтобы тэену было на что смотреть. </p><p>потому что на самом деле ему не хочется ничего. </p><p>тэен наверняка видит его поддельные желания насквозь. </p><p>возможно, тэен видит насквозь даже его поддельное отсутствие желаний. </p><p>тэен медленно и очень тихо подходит к нему – на фоне его шагов тиканье секундной стрелки часов кажется оглушающим. смотрит в глаза – и тэну впервые кажется, что вхолостую, потому что он может посмотреть ему в глаза в ответ. а потом он чувствует, как руки тэена обвивают его шею, и больше ничего – потому что больше ничего и нет. тэен обнимает его – бессмысленно, без предпосылок и наверняка без последствий, но о них тэн сейчас и не задумывается. он только осторожно склоняет голову на плечо тэена, глубоко вдыхает – от тэена едва ощутимо пахнет кондиционером для одежды, чуть сильнее – персиковым гелем для душа, и просто удушающе – невозможностью. </p><p>ему хочется спросить у тэена, почему он это делает, но он, кажется, заранее знает ответ. <br/>ему совершенно не хочется спрашивать у тэена, значит ли это что-нибудь, потому что он абсолютно уверен в ответе. </p><p> </p><p>рассветное небо над чужим пустынным сеулом пахнет прохладой и персиковым гелем для душа, и тэну неожиданно хочется, чтобы ночь не заканчивалась ещё хотя бы двенадцать минут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. донхек и марк; о списках, закрытых дверях и электричестве</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haikyuu!!au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>вообще-то донхека вывести из себя довольно нелегко. по крайней мере, так он всегда думал. на это способны лишь семейные праздники, час пик в сеульском метро, заигранные до дыр песни на радио и, как выясняется, марк ли. </p><p>причём с каждой минутой, проведённой с ним наедине, донхеку все больше кажется, что до конца для марк ли имеет все шансы оказаться в списке раздражающих его вещей на первом месте. </p><p>если объективно, в марке нет ничего плохого. или, по крайней мере, донхек просто не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать, что это плохое в нем есть. потому что, если объективно, донхек-то видит марка всего третий раз в жизни. а если субъективно – донхек бы предпочел не видеть марка еще по крайней мере пару месяцев. </p><p>донхек в принципе не из тех людей, которые строят подобные планы на будущее. будущее в сознании донхека – сплошной туман войны с весьма условным обозначением желаемого вознаграждения под конец. действия же свои он продумывает в лучшем случае на ход вперёд. и кажется, при последнем своём ходе он выкинул критическую неудачу. </p><p>– не стану я с тобой разговаривать, – говорит донхек и отмечает, что звучит как ребенок. обиженный и капризный ребенок. </p><p>– если ты думаешь, что мне этого очень хочется, ты ошибаешься. – марк, впрочем, звучит не лучше. он сидит в дальнем углу освещенной единственной рабочей лампой кладовой на довольно объемной коробке из-под какой-то бытовой химии – единственном, на чем здесь в принципе можно сидеть, кроме голого пола. донхек стоит напротив, опираясь спиной на дверь и совершенно не опасаясь, что она в любой момент может распахнуться – ближайшие пару часов это им точно не грозит. </p><p>– вот и хорошо, – говорит он тоном, явно не подразумевающим ничего хорошего. – значит, будем молчать. </p><p>марк кивает. </p><p>– отличная идея. </p><p>отличной эта идея кажется... ну, в лучшем случае минут десять. за десять минут донхек успевает попытаться посчитать, сколько проходит времени (сбивается на четвёртой), измерять кладовую шагами вдоль и поперек (восемь на пять), прочитать состав двух бутылок с моющими средствами (чтение не очень увлекательное), и исполнить себе под нос два последних сингла ред велвет (на предпоследнем припеве марк его прерывает). </p><p>– прекрати. </p><p>донхек прекращает и усмехается: </p><p>– мы же вроде как молчать договорились?</p><p>– и ты первый с этим не справился. – марк подтягивает к себе согнутые в коленях ноги. – ты ко всему в жизни так же серьезно относишься?</p><p>– только к тому, что не имеет никакого значения. </p><p>– значит, быть для тебя здесь не имеет никакого значения?</p><p>донхек недобро щурится, глядя на марка. у марка переженные в белизну волосы,  футболка на размер больше, и полное отсутствие интереса на лице – то есть, почти ничего нового с прошлого года. </p><p>– для меня не имеет никакого значения, будешь ли со мной здесь ты, – отзывается донхек и даже почти не врет. </p><p>– вот как? – рука марка тянется к волосам, а взгляд донхека почему-то тянется за рукой марка. – а мне вчера показалось, что мое присутствие тебя чем-то не устроило. </p><p>и марк преуменьшает, потому что вчера в его присутствии здесь донхека не устроило буквально все – и он вполне доходчиво дал всем это понять. кажется, даже слишком доходчиво – наверное, он должен быть благодарен доену, что тот не выгнал его с тренировки прямо тогда. да, точно, когда их выпустят, он обязательно поблагодарит доена. если, конечно, за оставшееся до конца этой тренировки время они с марком не убьют друг друга. </p><p>– тебе не показалось. </p><p>– интересно, – марк накручивает прядь волос на палец. – не думаешь, что ты этим противоречишь сам себе?</p><p>– каким образом? – донхек переводит взгляд на стену над головой марка. на стене нет ровным счетом ничего интересного, но что угодно сейчас кажется лучше, чем рассматривать его. – я не в восторге от того, что ты здесь. и не собираюсь тебе помогать остаться. </p><p>– ты вообще не слушаешь других, да? он ведь сказал, – марк кивает на дверь, – мы теперь одна команда. и мы либо остаемся, либо уходим вместе. чем скорее ты с этим смиришься, тем лучше для тебя же. </p><p>донхек морщится. марк похож на одного из тех людей, которым обязательно нужно казаться умнее всех, даже если это на самом деле не так. <i>в особенности</i> если это не так. </p><p>– а если я не хочу с этим мириться?</p><p>– никогда не поздно сменить школу, – пожимает плечами марк. – или просто уйти из команды. мне, если честно, все равно. </p><p>– тогда почему ты сам этого не сделаешь?</p><p>марк смотрит на донхека недоверчиво – кажется, впервые за все время с каким-то подобием эмоции. </p><p>– я не собираюсь уходить, – говорит он с удивлением человека, которому приходится всерьез рассказывать собеседнику о том, что небо голубое, а земля круглая. </p><p>– вот и я не собираюсь, – говорит донхек и в подтверждение своих слов подходит к марку. – подвинься. </p><p>– куда? – спрашивает марк. – здесь нет места. </p><p>– какая досада, – цокает языком донхек и усаживается на край коробки. марк, к сожалению, оказывается прав, чем раздражает донхека ещё сильнее – места действительно очень мало. они соприкасаются плечами, и марк неохотно убирает с коробки ноги и слегка отодвигается. </p><p>– что, перехотелось быть одной командой? – ехидно интересуется донхек. <br/>умоляю, думает он, скажи, что да. </p><p>– ты знаешь, что такое личное пространство? – спрашивает вместо этого марк. в его голосе – нотки раздражения, и это забавляет донхека. это кажется ему закономерным. </p><p>– понятия не имею, – заявляет он и придвигается к марку ближе – теперь уже нарочно. – тебе что-то не нравится?</p><p>– мне не нравишься ты. </p><p>взаимно, хочет ответить донхек, но это было бы на совсем правдиво. по правде же донхек даже не знает, что именно так раздражает его в марке. то ли его дурацкий стиль игры с попытками каким-то образом стать лучше всех даже там, где это априори невозможно, то ли его дурацкое имя, то ли его дурацкий акцент, то ли его дурацкая привычка накручивать на палец волосы. возможно, они с марком просто встречаются в наиболее неподходящее для этого время в наиболее неподходящих обстоятельствах. </p><p>– правда? а вот ты мне – очень. </p><p>донхек говорит это легко и почти не раздумывая, просто чтобы сказать что-то марку назло, лишь отмечая про себя – а ведь, наверное, будь хоть что-то по-другому, это могло бы оказаться правдой. но все именно так, как есть, и донхек чувствует, как марк рядом с ним на секунду замирает, а потом резко поворачивается, обжигая растерянным взглядом. </p><p>– что случилось с идеей молчать? – спрашивает он. </p><p>– смена планов, – ни капли не смущаясь, отзывается донхек и разглядывает марка в упор. – когда нам еще выпадет такая отличная возможность узнать друг друга получше?</p><p>– я бы предпочёл этого не делать, – марк говорит негромко, кажется, даже тише, чем до этого, но при этом в голосе его слышится что-то не то настороженное, не то угрожающее. </p><p>– почему же? – спрашивает донхек, игнорируя любые предупреждения. </p><p>– потому что я не собираюсь с тобой дружить. </p><p>интересно, должен ли донхек об этом жалеть?</p><p>– а кто говорит о дружбе? –  он беззаботно улыбается. – мне кажется, у людей достаточно других моделей отношений. </p><p>– вот и испытывай их на ком-то другом. </p><p>– ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь ещё? я вот не вижу. </p><p>донхеку вообще немного проблематично увидеть хоть что-нибудь ещё, настолько явно и бесцеремонно он разглядывает марка. тот же смотрит на него недовольно, но взгляда не отводит и даже не отодвигается – возможно, потому что больше уже просто некуда. </p><p>единственная лампа под потолком мигает перепадами напряжения, и донхек, если честно, сейчас был бы совсем не против, если бы она выключились насовсем. </p><p>кажется, они выяснили, что им взаимно все равно на присутствие друг друга. но почему-то сейчас ни один из них не выглядит так, будто это правда. <br/>марк открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и все же занимает первое место в рейтинге раздражающих донхека вещей. </p><p>донхек почти уверен, что готовится совершить большую глупость, но донхеку семнадцать лет, и когда, если не сейчас, совершать глупости?</p><p>коробка, на которой они сидят, опасно трещит, когда донхек пытается сократить расстояние между ними, и марк резко сжимает его за плечо, словно боясь потерять равновесие. прикосновение у марка твёрдое и крепкое, а взгляд – сначала на собственную руку, немного удивленный, а потом снова в глаза донхеку, вызывающий и как будто отрешенный. наверное, для него это дело принципа: отступишь – проиграешь. </p><p>донхек не уверен, что кто-то из них выигрывает, когда чувствует дыхание марка на своих губах. марк чуть крепче сжимает его плечо, не отталкивая, но и не притягивая ближе. </p><p>возможно, молчать действительно было самой лучшей их идеей, и теперь у них уже наверняка не получится стать друзьями. хорошо, что ни один из них этого не хотел. </p><p>марк быстро проводит языком по губам, а рука донхека тянется к его волосам – даже на вид жестким от обесцвечивания, отдельные пряди чуть закручены. лампа под потолком мигает так, будто другой возможности мигнуть уже не будет. </p><p>донхеку кажется, что как только он коснется волос марка, свет вырубит во всем районе. </p><p>дверь в кладовую приоткрывается и в проем просовывается голова юты:</p><p>– вы так тихо сидите, доен сказал проверить, живы ли вы тут... – его взгляд с останавливается на зависшей в воздухе руке донхека, на лице марка, на коробке, под конец – на мигающей лампе, без капли удивления или любопытства, – вообще. похоже, что да. ну ладно. </p><p>юта закрывает дверь, и донхек думает, что в список раздражающих его вещей в ближайшее время придется внести некоторые существенные поправки. </p><p> </p><p>снаружи щелкает выключатель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. джено и ченлэ; о страхе, лотосах и осечках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>нью-йорк 80-х и преступные группировки</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>интересно, думает джено, что вообще должно быть у человека, чтобы он мог бояться. инстинкт самосохранения? мозги? что-то дорогое? что-то еще, что ему никогда не светит?</p><p>что есть у джено? определённо ничего ценного – должно быть, самой дорогой вещью, которой он когда-либо обладал, является засунутый за пояс и прикрытый чересчур свободной пестрой рубашкой глок. и едва ли джено боится его потерять – тут бояться нужно скорее тем, кто может оказаться с ним рядом в подобной ситуации. с мозгами, кажется, тоже вышел облом  – иногда он думает, что большая их часть остаётся где-то на заплёванном кровью асфальте квинса. он, наверное, должен быть рад, что в его случае это происходит лишь метафорически. некоторым везёт значительно меньше. что же касается инстинкта самосохранения, тут дела обстоят ещё хуже. а ведь раньше в его наличии у себя джено не сомневался. </p><p>а потом случился ченлэ. </p><p>хотя, если быть уж совсем честными, это с ченлэ случился джено. сам джено, конечно, предпочитает так об этом не думать, потому что «случаться с чжон ченлэ» – точно не то, что кто-либо хочет видеть в своём резюме. как минимум потому, что после такого у большинства людей просто больше не будет резюме. и, скорее всего, биографии в принципе. <br/>а он, джено, каким-то образом до сих пор жив и даже здоровее многих – можно считать удачей. джено думает, что не ему в этой ситуации быть чем-то недовольным. на самом деле, джено думает совсем не об этом. </p><p>джено думает том, что должно быть у человека, чтобы он мог бояться ченлэ. потому что впечатление складывается такое, будто когда всем в мире – или, по крайней мере, в этой части нью-йорка – раздавали набор необходимых для выживания качеств, его обошли стороной. возможно, он в это время просто стоял в очереди за чем-то другим – например, за плохими жизненными решениями. ну, вроде того, как когда он решил срезать кошелёк у одного из белых тигров.  </p><p>справедливости ради, джено и знать не знал, как эти, мать их, тигры должны выглядеть. во-первых, они и не выглядели как-то по особому – мало, что ли, в чайнатауне людей в странных шмотках? – во-вторых, он и подумать не мог, что они средь белого дня окажутся там. </p><p>они оказались. </p><p>да, джено определённо не умеет думать в некоторые моменты. возможно, это пора начать рассматривать как проблему.  </p><p>возможно, стоило начать рассматривать это так ещё в тот день – когда джено впервые в жизни не то, что поймали за руку, а ещё и ухитрились полоснуть по этой самой руке ножом. джено сжимает ладонь в кулак, критически разглядывая оставшийся шрам – первое время он что ему повезло, что сухожилие оказалось не задето. теперь он знает: везение – тоже не одна из его сильных сторон. теперь он знает: если бы ченлэ хотел его искалечить, он бы сделал это. </p><p>единственное, чего джено не знает: почему ченлэ этого не сделал. <br/>ченлэ оказывается именно таким, каким джено мог бы его представить, если бы хоть немного больше интересовался тем, что происходит вне такого уже знакомого за десяток с лишним лет чайнатауна: вспыльчивым, самовлюбленным и расчетливым. именно таким, каким джено терпеть его не может – и джено каким-то образом оказывается единственным человеком, который <i>способен </i>его терпеть. </p><p>– где тебя носит? – спрашивает ченлэ, появляясь в дверях. двери – скрипучие и обшарпанные, и каждый раз, проходя через них, ченлэ неизменно морщится – едва заметно, но с презрением, которого хватило бы на всех его врагов, да ещё и осталось бы про запас. </p><p>– я буквально сижу здесь весь день, – спокойно отвечает джено и потягивается, вставая со скрипучего дивана и откладывая книгу, в которые последние несколько минут он просто смотрел, не прочитав ни строчки. </p><p>– я тебя звал. </p><p>– я не слышал. </p><p>джено, конечно, слышал. слышал своё имя, ещё раз своё имя, после паузы – ещё раз, и в довершение всего – поток отборной брани. первое время одно лишь сказанное ченлэ слово могло заставить его подорваться выполнять любое, даже совершенно дурацкое поручение – но первое время было, кажется, невероятно давно, а выслуживаясь перед ченлэ можно и окончательно съехать с катушек. и если тогда джено ещё время от времени чувствовал мерзкие уколы совести – а вдруг это <i>в самом деле</i> что-то важное? – то теперь, кажется, научился понимать, когда это не так. </p><p>либо просто потерял остатки этой самой совести. </p><p>наверное, самым правильным определением положения джено среди тигров теперь будет «телохранитель». вот только даже оно вовсе не правильное:  ченлэ весьма неплохо может охранять себя от чего угодно сам. если бы джено мог, он бы, наоборот, попытался охранять окружающих от ченлэ. но этого – как и многих других вещей в отношении ченлэ – джено сделать не может. </p><p>– нужно ехать, – говорит ченлэ так, будто джено сам этого не знает. тот отвечает кивком. </p><p>– так зачем ты меня звал? </p><p>ченлэ, кажется, задумывается. </p><p>– да спросить хотел. </p><p>– о чем?</p><p>– что ты думаешь по поводу этого пацана, – ченлэ бросает взгляд на идеально чистое зеркало, висящее на голой стене без рамы, и приглаживает волосы. посмотреть на него сейчас – обычный и даже, может быть, не беспризорный  подросток: выцветшие джинсы, почему-то красные пальмы на рубашке с закатанным рукавом. единственное, что никак не вяжется с этим образом – массивный золотой перстень на пальце левой руки. и, возможно, беретта на поясе. </p><p>– ренджуна? – джено смотрит на себя в отражении ченлэ, смотрящего только на себя. ему кажется, что только в зеркале взгляд ченлэ бывает лишён недовольства. – не думаю, что его хватит надолго...</p><p>– я тебя не спрашивал, – прерывает его ченлэ. взгляд его отражения становится колючим. </p><p>– но ты ведь спросил только что.</p><p>– спросить это я хотел полчаса назад. теперь уже не хочу, – ченлэ расстегивает третью сверху пуговицу на рубашке, потом застегивает её и снова расстегивает. – ты все равно сказал бы какую-то хуйню. </p><p>и вот тут ченлэ неправ. джено хуйню не говорит – он предпочитает сразу её делать. </p><p> </p><p>ренджун, по мнению джено, в самом деле не представляет из себя совершенно ничего особенного. когда они втроем сидят за столом в забегаловке на углу брук авеню и 148-ой, со стороны это наверняка выглядит это так, будто они с ченлэ собираются отобрать у него деньги на обед в школьной столовой. ренджун постоянно теребит рукав не по погоде теплой мешковатой куртки, но не решается ее снять. джено удивлен, что ренджун в присутствии ченлэ решается хотя бы дышать. </p><p>он спокойно ест двойной гамбургер и запивает его колой, а ренджун тем временем сливает все планы драконов на ближайшее будущее. </p><p>– что-то готовится, – говорит ренджун на таком плохом кантонском, что уши вянут даже у джено. как будто они и без него этого не знали. – в чайнатауне. </p><p>– трое людей цянь куна убиты, – говорит ченлэ – сухо и деловито, тем же тоном, которым он обычно подсчитывает доходы и убытки за месяц. для ченлэ люди – не более, чем строчки базы данных, пункты в отчете о его личной выгоде. если убытки, которые он несёт из-за кого-то, превышают доходы, эта строка вычёркивается – темнейшим из красных где-то по грязному асфальту квинса. </p><p>– вы знаете, – ренджун выглядит расстроенным и чуть более напуганным, чем секундами ранее. чувствует, что его акции стремительно теряют в цене. </p><p>– кем? – спрашивает джено, неожиданно заинтересовавшись разговором. он об этом слышит впервые. ченлэ бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но ничего не говорит. должно быть, ждет ответа от ренджуна. не знает? или просто хочет проверить его осведомленность?</p><p>– говорят, неким вон юкхеем. он, – ренджун заметно оживляется, увидев во взгляде ченлэ интерес, – я слышал, что он недавно начал вербовать людей. его слушают, потому что многие недовольны тем, что делает цянь кун. </p><p>– его слушают, потому больше некого, – говорит ченлэ и лениво помешивает лёд в стакане с водой. кольцо на его большом пальце – массивная печать с оттиском лотоса, по мнению джено – безвкусица жуткая. </p><p>мнение джено, как всегда, волнует мало кого. </p><p>– из него никудышная крыса, – замечает он, выруливая с шоссе на 14-ую авеню. до этого они едут в тишине – ченлэ не выносит радио. ченлэ вообще не выносит никаких звуков, кроме собственного голоса. </p><p>– не худшее из возможных качеств, – отзывается ченлэ, и джено косится на него с удивлением. обычно ченлэ предпочитает пропускать его реплики мимо ушей. другой на его месте давно бы уже просто перестал говорить что-либо в присутствии ченлэ – по большей части, люди так и делают, – но у джено в самом деле отсутсвует инстинкт самосохранения. </p><p>– для нас – может быть, – говорит он. – только однажды он проколется, и его там сожрут. </p><p>ченлэ, конечно, наплевать, кто там и кого сожрет. ченлэ сам кого хочешь сожрет и не подавится. </p><p>а ведь по нему совсем не скажешь, думает джено. он вообще мало что может сказать о ченлэ. несмотря на то, что он проводит с ним большую часть своего времени уже больше года, джено едва ли знает о нем больше остальных. остальные знают, что чжон ченлэ – лидер самой многочисленной независимой группировки в нью-йорке и что ему лучше не переходить дорогу, а в идеале – вообще никогда с ним не встречаться. джено, помимо этого, знает ещё, какой кофе ченлэ пьет (индийский, купленный в магазинчике на мейн-стрит, и очень сладкий). это знание совсем не помогает ему понять ченлэ, поэтому большую часть времени он даже не пытается. </p><p>но иногда – очень редко – ему все же становится интересно: зачем он ченлэ?</p><p>– зато если его не сожрут, после этого я смогу быть в нем уверен, – говорит ченлэ и приоткрывает окно машины, впуская в салон душный уличный воздух. <br/>джено хмыкает. он очень сомневается, что ченлэ когда-либо бывает уверен хоть в ком-то. ему кажется, что доверие – какая-то недоступная для него способность. </p><p>– удивительно, что он вообще так долго продержался. он же по-китайски двух слов связать не может. </p><p>ченлэ пожимает плечами. </p><p>– у шестёрок мнение не спрашивают. ему достаточно уметь слушать. </p><p>– с этим и я бы справился, – джено не добавляет «лучше» только потому, что не хочет, чтобы ченлэ думал, что он пытается выслужиться. он просто на самом деле так считает. </p><p>– мы говорили об этом, – ченлэ опирается локтем на дверцу машины и потирает висок. – уже с десяток раз, наверное. ты правда настолько тупой?</p><p>– я знаю китайский лучше него. </p><p>– а ещё ты кореец. </p><p>– и что? на мне это написано, что ли?</p><p>– написано, – отрезает ченлэ. – неоновым буквами и хангылем. </p><p> – неправда, – бурчит джено. ничего на нем не написано. и он все же не совсем тупой, <br/>просто ченлэ считает всех глупее себя. не то чтобы безосновательно. – и все же...</p><p>– нет,  – не даёт ему договорить ченлэ. – тебя и так знает половина чайнатауна. так что сделай одолжение – если не собираешься говорить ни о чем,  лучше помолчи. </p><p>– кто такой вон юкхей? – спрашивает джено. </p><p>ченлэ молчит настолько долго, что ему кажется, что ответа не будет вообще. джено, конечно, не привыкать – он давно научился узнавать все необходимое самостоятельно. <br/>они выезжают на 39-ую авеню, когда ченлэ говорит:</p><p>– вон юкхей – это большая проблема. </p><p>джено улавливает в его голосе что-то, кроме давно привычного раздражения. ченлэ кажется обеспокоенным, и это не может не настораживать. </p><p>– ты знаешь его?</p><p>ченлэ кивает. </p><p>– и?.. – после ещё пары минут молчания произносит джено. </p><p>– он работал на дацзюань ещё в гонконге, – ченлэ говорит это так, будто не обращается к джено, а лишь озвучивает собственные мысли. его палец чертит невидимые узоры на оконном стекле. – потом его перебросили сюда, четыре года назад. хороший исполнитель во всем, что касается контроля над территорией. </p><p>– и все? не звучит, как проблема, – джено паркуется у тротуара, но не выходит из машины, а поворачивается к ченлэ, опираясь локтями на руль. </p><p>– проблема в том, что он больше не работает на них, – ченлэ продолжает водить пальцем по стеклу, как будто не глядя сквозь него и оттого не замечая, что они приехали. </p><p>– что в этом плохого? разве это не значит, что он остался без поддержки?<br/>джено кажется, что он ходит по очень тонкому льду. он не может вспомнить, когда ченлэ отвечал на столько его вопросов кряду. на столько чьих-либо вопросов. </p><p>– триады не отпускают людей, – говорит ченлэ и проводит по краю открытого окна. джено следит его пальцами – тонкими, почти хрупкими на вид. не более хрупкими, чем чека гранаты. </p><p>– тебя отпустили. </p><p>ченлэ едва заметно поворачивается к нему и качает головой. </p><p>– то, что я отказал им, не значит, что меня отпустили. </p><p>и даже несмотря на то, что джено в самом деле не всегда способен здраво оценивать ситуацию, он знает – вербовщикам триады не отказывают. это знает любой, кто имеет хотя бы приблизительное представление о том, чем триада является. отказать стать её частью – все равно что засунуть в рот снятый с предохранителя пистолет и нажать на курок. есть, конечно, вероятность, что выйдет осечка. но пробовать никто не рвётся. </p><p>кроме ченлэ. </p><p>джено в осечки не верит. </p><p>он знает о ченлэ не так уж и много. он знает, что ченлэ – персона нон-грата в чайнатауне, и что ченлэ стабильно появляется там раз в несколько недель и так же стабильно возвращается. знает, что многие на улицах нью-йорка хотели бы, чтобы ченлэ однажды просто исчез. что многие бы хотели ему в этом помочь. и что раз в несколько недель грязь на асфальте в одном из переулков квинса смешивается с кровью. </p><p>ченлэ осечек не допускает. </p><p>– на территории дацзюань неспокойно последний месяц, –  ченлэ продолжает говорить как будто с самим собой. ему от джено не нужен ни интерес, ни помощь – оно и к лучшему, ведь ни того, ни другого тот дать не может. – белые взяли под контроль несколько районов ист-сайда. и дацзюань почему-то не пытается их вернуть. </p><p>– не могут? – предполагает джено. – он что, незаменимый?</p><p>– незаменимых в триаде нет, – говорит ченлэ, и джено думает, что знает, что он имеет в виду. «незаменимых нет». </p><p>– тогда почему?</p><p>ченлэ поворачивается к джено, и на какое-то мгновение тому кажется, что он выглядит растерянным. джено моргает, и взгляд ченлэ становится острее ножа, оставившего на его руке шрам. </p><p>– ты задаешь много вопросов, – говорит он, и джено даже не может спорить. ченлэ не говорит «слишком» – возможно, исключительно потому, что рядом с ним что угодно является «слишком». – есть вещи важнее. </p><p>джено не уверен, что вещи важнее есть. </p><p>из джено никудышный союзник. из джено никудышный телохранитель. из джено, как оказалось, даже карманник так себе. и сейчас он уже даже не пытается убедить ни себя самого, ни кого-либо из окружающих в обратном. </p><p>и все же, когда ченлэ выходит из машины, джено следует за ним. </p><p>они заходят в тупик между двумя пятиэтажными домами, обходят мусорные баки, которые опустошают в лучшем случае раз в месяц – ченлэ морщится, когда под его ногами что-то хрустит, и у входа в дом долго шаркает ногой об асфальт в безуспешной попытке очистить подошву. по мнению джено, смотрится он нелепо. ченлэ – тому ченлэ, который выбрасывает новую рубашку, если садит на неё пятно, начищает до блеска туфли перед тем, как идти куда-либо, прекрасно зная, что нью-йоркская пыль – это лучшее, что их ждёт, и каждый раз возмущается отсутствию горячей воды в душе как в первый – кажется созданным для чего угодно, но не для грязных и кишащих крысами подворотен. джено не понимает очень многого о чжон ченлэ, но самой большой загадкой для него, должно быть, навсегда останется эта – зачем выбирать такую жизнь?</p><p>у самого джено выбора не было никогда. он вырос на улице – так он любит говорить, если спросят, хоть это и не вся правда. в любом случае, его никто не спрашивал. и выбора ему никто никогда не давал. </p><p>или так джено нравится думать. </p><p> </p><p>– тебе что-то нужно, – говорит ченлэ, бросая на него через плечо быстрый взгляд. джено смотрит на часы у себя на запястье – новомодную электронную модель, которую он скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости стащил у какого-то лоха в метро пару недель назад. терпения ченлэ хватает на целый час и двенадцать минут – именно столько джено находится в просторном помещении на пятом этаже, спланированным, должно быть, под какую-то студию, но так и не сданном в эксплуатацию, как весь этот дом и два соседних. ни у кого бы не повернулся язык назвать это место его комнатой  – «комната» в данном случае кажется непростительным преуменьшением, да и ченлэ здесь принадлежит одновременно все и ничего. из мебели тут – стол, пара стульев, матрас на полу и диван у одной из стен, на котором сейчас и сидит джено. взгляд ченлэ на долю мгновение задерживается на его кедах –  ногами джено упирается в подлокотник дивана. </p><p>– мне что-то нужно? – добавляет он вопросительную интонацию в вопрос ченлэ. по правде, он и сам не знает. он просто пришёл сюда за ченлэ, а тот, как обычно, проигнорировал его присутствие. забавно, думает джено, как ченлэ всегда бывает что-то от него нужно именно в те моменты, когда его нет рядом – пускай даже на самом деле ченлэ от него не нужно ничего. </p><p>– это ты мне скажи. если нет – ты свободен. </p><p>ченлэ стоит у большого мутного от многолетней пыли окна – не напротив него, а у стены рядом, в слепой зоне для любого, кто попытался бы следить за ним. джено не думает, что за ними на самом деле следят – хотя, должно быть, могут. джено не кажется, что они прячутся – хотя, наверное, стоило бы. </p><p>джено в самом деле мало что понимает. </p><p>– я знаю, – говорит он. если бы только он на самом деле знал все, что хочет знать. если бы он знал хотя бы все, что должен знать. </p><p>– ты можешь идти, – говорит ченлэ. </p><p>– я знаю, – повторяет джено и встает с дивана. и он идёт – идёт к ченлэ. останавливается в нескольких шагах, по другую сторону от окна. </p><p>ченлэ некоторое время игнорирует его, а затем едва заметно морщится и поворачивается. </p><p>– я сказал, что ты можешь идти, – говорит он совершенно ровно. в голосе ченлэ никогда не ощущается угроза. в худшем случае – раздражение или насмешка. по ченлэ никогда нельзя понять, что он чувствует. джено с каждым днем все больше склоняется к мысли, что он не чувствует вообще ничего. – тебе что, заняться нечем?</p><p>– вроде того. </p><p>– ну так сходи в какой-то клуб. или в бар. или в автоматы свои. или, может, займись для разнообразия чем-то полезным. </p><p>джено запускает руку в волосы. </p><p>– я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой об этом, – произносит он, неотрывно глядя на ченлэ. <br/>интересно, думает джено, что вообще должно быть у человека, чтобы он мог бояться. инстинкт самосохранения? мозги? что-то дорогое? </p><p>
  <i>что-то еще, что ему никогда не светит? </i>
</p><p>ченлэ выдыхает, и одного этого выдоха для любого было бы достаточно, чтобы тут же заткнуться и постараться исчезнуть из поля его зрения как можно скорее. </p><p>любой, у кого есть что-то, чего нет у джено. <br/>может ли у джено быть что-то, чего нет у всех остальных?</p><p>– я хочу пойти к юкхею, – говорит он. </p><p>ченлэ фыркает прежде, чем он успевает договорить – потому что желания шестерок на самом деле никого не волнуют, готовится ответить, но замирает, не успев сказать ни слова. <br/>джено кажется, что он впервые видит ченлэ растерянным. </p><p>– что? – спрашивает ченлэ. спрашивает так, как будто в самом деле хочет услышать ответ. – зачем?</p><p>– ну, – джено немного смущается, потому что это вовсе не та реакция, которую он ожидал. он, по правде, вообще на реакцию особо не рассчитывал, – если он правда представляет такую угрозу, я подумал... что смогу сделать что-то. </p><p>ченлэ смеётся – смех у него громкий и резкий, эхом отскакивающий от высокого потолка. без капли искренности. </p><p>– какой занимательный план, – говорит он и скрещивает руки на груди. джено заглядывает ему в глаза. должно быть, ему просто показалось. – и что именно ты собрался сделать?</p><p>и у джено язык не поворачивается ответить, что он не знает. </p><p>– что угодно, – выпаливает он. – все, что нужно. я могу...</p><p>– идиот, – коротко говорит ченлэ. </p><p>джено давится собственными словами. </p><p>– ты ведь даже не дослушал! – восклицает он. </p><p>– а есть что? – интересуется ченлэ, изгибая губы в неприятной усмешке. – давай ускорим этот разговор, и я просто сразу же скажу тебе нет. </p><p>– почему? – резко спрашивает джено, отмечая, что получается громче, чем он хотел бы. и вообще-то он редко срывается. а ченлэ – точно не тот, на ком срываться стоит. и он старается, он правда старается продолжать спокойнее: – почему я не могу делать то же, что делает ренджун? я мог бы хотя бы собирать информацию. ты же понятия не имеешь, что он планирует. это было бы полезно. </p><p>– вот тут ты не прав, – замечает ченлэ и привычным жестом прокручивает кольцо на пальце. – я имею весьма точное представление о том, что нас всех ожидает. </p><p>– и что ты собираешься делать?</p><p>– какая тебе разница? тебе разве не наплевать на все вокруг?</p><p>теперь смеется уже джено – у него, конечно, не получается это так же экспрессивно, как у ченлэ, но его это волнует мало. ему кажется, что он впервые в жизни злится на ченлэ. больше, чем за порезанную руку и не доставшийся ему кошелёк, больше, чем за постоянное недовольство и снисхождение. джено чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным – маленьким и глупым ребенком, потерянным на улице в чайнатауне. </p><p>– а ты бы так хотел, чтобы так было, правда? – спрашивает он. – чтобы все были такими же, как ты?</p><p>– это какими же? – с интересом спрашивает ченлэ и смотри джено в глаза. </p><p>такими же самовлюбленными,<br/>расчётливыми,<br/>непостижимыми,<br/>недоступными. </p><p>джено никогда не пытался выслужиться перед ченлэ. отчасти потому, что из всех возможных качеств ему перепала какая-то доля самоуважения. отчасти потому, что в этом попросту не было смысла. </p><p>– я бы мог убить его, – говорит джено. </p><p>кольцо на пальце ченлэ замирает на половине оборота. </p><p>– это вряд ли, – говорит он тихо. </p><p>– откуда ты это знаешь? </p><p>– на него сейчас охотится триада, – задумчиво говорит ченлэ. – ты правда думаешь, что из тебя убийца лучше, чем те, что работают на нее?</p><p>джено, конечно, так не думает. ченлэ опускает взгляд на его правую руку.</p><p>– это ничего не значит, – говорит джено. </p><p>– ты так думаешь? а по-моему, это значит, что тебя застать врасплох гораздо легче, чем тебе хотелось бы. </p><p>– это не, – начинает было джено, и в следующий момент чувствует приставленное к груди дуло пистолета. его рука успевает машинально дернуться к собственному, но ченлэ перехватывает ее – быстро, бесшумно и чудовищно крепко. </p><p>– я могу убить тебя в среднем за три секунды, – говорит совершенно скучающим тоном. – думаю, юкхей бы справился за одну. </p><p>джено чувствует, как от соприкосновения металла с кожей через одну только ткань рубашки учащается сердцебиение. и джено бы очень хотелось при этом чувствовать страх. </p><p>– незаменимых нет, – говорит он негромко. – убьет меня – отправишь кого-то еще. <br/>в конце концов, ченлэ всех рано или поздно списывает со счетов. ценность джено, по его собственному мнению, невелика. </p><p>– ради чего это все, джено? – спрашивает ченлэ. – я все равно не изменю своего решения. <br/>если бы только он мог ответить. </p><p>внутри джено – звенящая пустота на том месте, где должен быть страх. внутри ченлэ – кажется, вообще ничего. все их общение, кажется состоит из лакун. </p><p>наверное, джено просто пытается понять, возможно ли одной пустотой заполнить другую. </p><p>пистолет ченлэ снят с предохранителя. </p><p>осечки не будет. </p><p>– я знаю, – говорит джено и чувствует, как до боли сильно дуло пистолета упирается в грудь, когда он свободной рукой притягивает ченлэ за рубашку ближе к себе и целует. он успевает заметить, как глаза ченлэ широко распахиваются от удивления, как хватка на его запястье на мгновение ослабевает, но затем становится только крепче. </p><p>у ченлэ на губах остаются неозвученными ругательства и тает презрительный смех, и джено впервые становится страшно рядом с ним – и вовсе не от того, что в любой момент ченлэ может его убить. </p><p>должно быть, у него и правда отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. </p><p>ченлэ на несколько секунд замирает. джено не знает, просчитывает ли он в уме возможные варианты развития событий или в самом деле не знает что делать – но в итоге это не имеет значения, потому что ченлэ, чуть ли не впервые, отвечает ему. </p><p>и когда ченлэ, прерывая поцелуй, тихо говорит ему:</p><p>– ты можешь идти, – джено не уходит.</p><p>через слой пыли на окнах проникают последние лучи заходящего солнца. жаркое и жестокое лето восемьдесят пятого года готовит для двоих слишком быстро повзрослевших детей много испытаний и лишений. но в этот момент каждому из них кажется, что пустота внутри становится немного меньше.</p><p>и они даже не сразу слышат выстрелы на первом этаже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. джэхён и юта; о пепле, вечности и выборе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>неудачная сказка.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>декабрь выдается самым холодным за многие-многие годы. </p>
<p>темные и узкие улицы пахнут солью и недобрыми новостями. на ночь все закрывают ставни, но это не спасает – холодная тьма просачивается в любую щель, принося с собой шорох незнакомых голосов и мелкую дрожь. наутро некоторые ставни остаются закрытыми. </p>
<p>джэхен живет в тупике с видом на слепую каменную стену дома напротив. по ночам он наблюдает, как оконное стекло покрывается изморозью – на подоконнике стоит керосиновая лампа, освещая неизменно заваленный книгами и стопками исписанных листов стол. ставни открыты, но этого все равно никто не видит – света из небольшого окна на втором этаже едва хватает, чтобы дотянуть до стены противоположного дома. </p>
<p>свет на страницах книг джэхена вовсе не проясняет суть написанных в них слов. и все же он продолжает читать, делая пометки на полях и время от времени пачкая пальцы чернилами, к которым никак не может привыкнуть. он пытается найти ответы, прекрасно зная, что не может даже облечь в слова свои вопросы. </p>
<p>джэхен живет в тупике без единого шанса выбраться. </p>
<p>он засыпает с наступлением зябкого утра, под стук открывающихся ставен и неуверенное эхо чужих шагов по брусчатке, едва не забывая подбросить дрова в очаг, огонь которого не может отогнать исходящий от стен ночной холод, и просыпается далеко за полдень. он редко выходит из дома – этот город никогда не располагал к прогулкам, а нынешнее время располагает к ним ещё реже, чем никогда. иногда он покупает новые книги – старые складываются в горы в углу его комнаты. иногда он покупает еду – реже, чем следовало бы. иногда он доходит до моря, до опустевшей набережной с вечно незаженными фонарями, и смотрит на темные волны, медленно и бесцельно разбивающиеся о камни. </p>
<p>ни шум волн, ни разговоры людей, ни написанные другими слова не дают ему ответов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>джэхен вздрагивает от негромкого стука в дверь и просыпается. из-под его руки с тихим шорохом падает на пол листок с недочерченной схемой причинно-следственных связей. на самом деле линии на нем связывают лишь самого джэхена, еще сильнее запутывая все предположения и мысли. он поднимает листок, разглядывает его пару мгновений, заранее зная, что сделает, и сминает  в руке. затем прислушивается и рассеянно потирает виски. кажется, до утра ещё далеко – он отвык определять время по часам, потому что они вечно лгут. до утра далеко, а с ним давно такого не случалось.<p>тихо потрескивает пламя в камине. еще тише шумят где-то невидимые волны. </p>
<p>тихий, почти неслышный стук в дверь – три раза подряд, коротко и отчетливо – и джэхен забывает, о чем думал до этого. линии на смятой в его ладони схеме соприкасаются в точках, в которых соприкосновение невозможно, и разлетаются мелкими искрами, прежде чем превратиться в пепел.</p>
<p>двери всех домов в городе заперты на несколько засовов, а окна закрыты ставнями. <br/>как будто это может кого-то уберечь. </p>
<p>джэхен в темноте спускается по скрипучей лестнице на первый этаж, даже не подумав захватить с собой лампу, снимает единственный засов и распахивает входную дверь в декабрьский холод. та поддаётся легко и беспрепятственно, как будто за ней нет никого, и на мгновение джэхен допускает сомнение – одно из многих, что теперь составляют всю его суть – но все же протягивает руку вперед и чувствует чужое прикосновение, обжигающее в зябком мраке, почти человеческую тяжесть в своих объятиях. </p>
<p>он не говорит ничего – возможно, он просто забыл, как это делать. </p>
<p>возможно, он просто забыл, какие слова нужно говорить. </p>
<p>возможно, любые его слова не имеют никакого значения между двух вечностей. </p>
<p>от юты пахнет грязью и усталостью, временем и огнем, но больше всего – смертью. дыхание юты, едва касающееся шеи джэхена, теплое и глубокое. он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть отсвета из собственного окна на стену противоположного дома. чтобы не видеть, что есть что-то, кроме темноты. </p>
<p>он притягивает юту ближе, и тот шипит. пальцы джэхена становятся липкими от крови, и он старается не думать о том, кому она может принадлежать. он осторожно отстраняется и, придерживая юту за плечи, ведет его наверх. время в очередной раз ошибается, в каждом шаге юты все меньше уверенности и желания держать равновесие. он слабо пытается сопротивляться, вырваться, тянет вверх, к потолку в разводах сырости, но у него не хватает сил, а у джэхена – желания его отпустить. </p>
<p>джэхену бы эту силу воли на пару жизней раньше. </p>
<p>он шепчет юте на ухо что-то успокаивающе-неразборчивое, непонятное даже себе самому, и тот бессильно склоняется к нему, позволяя вести себя. когда они заходят в комнату, огонь очага на мгновение гаснет, а затем загорается вновь – но теперь становится холоднее, жмётся к стенкам, будто стараясь оказаться подальше от юты. </p>
<p>и только сейчас джэхен может наконец рассмотреть его. должно быть, юта изменился – джэхен мог бы сказать, если бы только помнил, как он выглядел раньше. теперь у него худое изможденное лицо с резкими чертами, длинные темные волосы, спутанные от грязи, тонкие руки – наверное, по человеческим меркам он красив. джэхен не может вспомнить, так ли это по его собственным меркам. </p>
<p>он помогает юте дойти до кровати, и тот садится, сразу заваливаясь назад, к сквозящей холодом стене, и резко выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. наверное, его рубашка, рваная во многих местах, когда-то была белой. под ней все тело юты – открытая рана, джэхен знает это раньше, чем видит. он склоняется над ютой и замирает, не решаясь расстегнуть верхнюю из оставшихся пуговиц. </p>
<p>– ты уверен? – тихо спрашивает он и не узнает ни свой голос, ни язык, на котором говорит. <br/>юта открывает глаза и фокусирует на нем мутный взгляд – кажется, будто он совершает над собой огромное усилие. </p>
<p>– юно. – его голос сливается с едва слышным треском огня. джэхен качает головой. </p>
<p>– джэхен, – поправляет он. </p>
<p>взгляд юты становится растерянным. </p>
<p>– еще? – спрашивает он. </p>
<p>– уже, – отвечает джэхен. </p>
<p>юта смотрит на него долго, словно пытаясь что-то найти – интересно, думает джэхен, как много он помнит? он смог вернуться – значит, наверняка не все. </p>
<p>интересно, думает джэхен, о чем юта думает? и думает ли вообще – потому что самому джэхену кажется, что он в некоторые моменты утрачивает эту способность. он старается поддерживать связь между своими мыслями и действительностью, теряясь в текстах книг, ища ответы, на которые нет вопросов, но иногда это не помогает. иногда ему кажется, что все его мысли исчерпали себя ещё до начала этой его жизни. </p>
<p>иногда ему кажется, что его мысли способны свести его с ума. </p>
<p>возможно, они уже это сделали. </p>
<p>– давно? – спрашивает юта, и джэхен пожимает плечами, опуская взгляд. время слишком зыбкое, чтобы пытаться заключить его в словесные рамки. у юты по правому плечу на спину тянется глубокая рана, но на нее смотреть оказывается легче, чем ему в глаза. </p>
<p>– ты уверен? – повторяет он, потому что это лучшее, что он может сейчас сказать. потому что сам он слишком давно не был ни в чем уверен. </p>
<p>юта кивает, и джэхен едва слышно вздыхает. он хочет избегать взгляда юты, но в такой близости это невозможно, и взгляд этот кажется почти осязаемым. пальцы нелепо путаются в петлях – пуговицы на рубашке плоские и черные, на груди и плечах юты шрамы, которых джэхен не может вспомнить, а в голове звонит по имени из жизни, которую он так и не смог забыть. </p>
<p>воспоминания из той же жизни – он касается чужого тела несколько более бережно, чем ему хотелось бы, очищая кожу от грязи и крови и промывая раны, он слышит чужое сбивчивое дыхание, он снова знает вещи, которые забыл. ему хочется сказать юте, что он выбрал далеко не лучшее место и время для того, чтобы испытывать на прочность человеческое тело, но что это изменит? да и было ли хоть какое-то время и место лучшим?</p>
<p>юта кусает губы, когда его кожи касается иголка, и джэхен неожиданно чувствует необъяснимо сильное желание наорать на него, обвинить в глупости и эгоизме – возможно, первое за многие годы желание. ведь юта не должен чувствовать боли. юта не должен держаться за эту жизнь так, будто она у него последняя. юта не должен делать ничего из того, что делает. </p>
<p>джэхену приходится вспомнить, каково это – отдавать часть своей жизни другому. и он почти может вспомнить, почему перестал это делать. </p>
<p>раны юты заживают медленно и неохотно, почти как на настоящих людях, и джэхен ловит себя на том, что снова и снова оглядывает его, пытаясь понять, <i>насколько </i>он изменился на самом деле. изменился ли – или было что-то, что изменило его?</p>
<p>– это скоро закончится? – спрашивает джэхен, когда молчать становится совсем невыносимо.  </p>
<p>– ты мне скажи, – сквозь сцепленные зубы произносит юта. – много осталось?</p>
<p>– я не об этом. </p>
<p>– а о чем?</p>
<p>пальцы юты смыкаются на запястье левой руки джэхена, и тот встречается своим взглядом с его – прояснившимся и немного печальным. джэхен смотрит с опаской – он не знает, что может увидеть в глазах юты, кроме собственного отражения. </p>
<p>– прекрати, – говорит он, не двигаясь. нить в его руке – тонкая и почти невидимая – натягивается. </p>
<p>– прекратить что? – спрашивает юта и медленно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его предплечью. джэхен чувствует тепло – осязаемое и настоящее, человеческое тепло, и все же по его коже пробегают мурашки. </p>
<p>– мешать мне, – он наклоняется чуть ниже и делает ещё один стежок – и его руки при этом дрожат настолько незначительно, что вряд ли юта может это заметить. если и замечает, то никак это не показывает. – скажи мне, почему ты это делаешь?</p>
<p>голос джэхена звучит спокойно и почти безэмоционально, хоть это и не то, чего ему хотелось бы сейчас. но отсутствие практики сводит проявления его эмоций к почти что абсолютному нулю. </p>
<p>– мешаю тебе? – на губах юты появляется слабая улыбка, но в его взгляде нет ни капли радости – должно быть, для него все совсем не так. должно быть, в этой жизни у них меньше общего, чем во всех остальных – прошлых и будущих. </p>
<p>– делаешь это с собой. </p>
<p>он смотрит на шрамы на теле юты – не лучшая его работа; наверное, они останутся навсегда. «навсегда» для джэхена – это почти то же самое, что «долго» для юты, а значит, он даже не преувеличивает. </p>
<p>нить повисает в воздухе едва заметной блестящей паутиной и исчезает. это – все, что он мог и должен был сделать. бездарно сыгранная эпизодическая роль где-то на задворках вселенной, роль, от которой он с самого начала не мог отказаться и которую он не может изменить. </p>
<p>юта выглядит иначе – сейчас джэхен почти в этом уверен. и даже не узнавая в юте совершенно ничего, он не может отстраниться. </p>
<p>– это делаю не я, юно, – говорит юта. </p>
<p>– джэхен, – машинально поправляет джэхен, понимая, что это не меняет ровным счётом ничего. – неправда. </p>
<p>юта подаётся вперёд и мягко опускает ладонь на его волосы, и в его жесте что-то настолько невыносимо знакомое, что джэхену хочется оказаться в любом другом мире и в любом другом времени, лишь бы не чувствовать этого. </p>
<p>– не я это начал, – голос юты звучит мягко, почти вкрадчиво. джэхен прекрасно понимает, что это значит. </p>
<p>– ты это продолжаешь. </p>
<p>он качает головой, пытаясь таким образом избавиться от прикосновения юты – заведомо бессмысленное и недостаточное усилие. </p>
<p>– нет. – ладонь юты медленно и осторожно спускается с волос джэхена к его щеке, и тот чувствует очень большой соблазн поверить – в то, во что верить нельзя; тому, кому верить нельзя. юта умеет убеждать – он просто успел от этого отвыкнуть. – они сами продолжают это. </p>
<p>у джэхена в голове – сотни тысяч возражений, картотека дат и мест, в которых слова юты не были и не будут правдой. у джэхена в душе – что-то невыразимо огромное и больное, сейчас так некстати просыпающееся от многолетней спячки. </p>
<p>наверное, думает джэхен, так ощущается пустота. </p>
<p>– тогда зачем? – бессильно спрашивает он. и этого было бы достаточно – юте давно известно все, что он хочет спросить. но джэхен продолжает – многократно забытые слова даются с трудом, но не труднее, чем молчать.  – если разницы нет, почему ты до сих пор не остановил все это? ты же видишь, правда? ты же прекрасно знаешь, что в конечном итоге это все ничего не будет значить. так зачем?</p>
<p>вопросы джэхена – самые пустые и бесполезные во всем мире. </p>
<p>ответы юты – самые предсказуемые и неоспоримые. </p>
<p>– это давно уже нельзя остановить, – говорит он. – я думаю, это навсегда. </p>
<p>и джэхену лучше, чем кому-либо, известно, что он не преувеличивает. </p>
<p>от юты пахнет кровью и горечью, неизбежностью и утратой, но больше всего – смертью.</p>
<p>задавать вопросы смерти – гиблое дело. </p>
<p>– почему? – все равно спрашивает джэхен, потому что смерть – первое и последнее, чего он боится. вечность гораздо страшнее смерти. </p>
<p>в глазах у юты взрываются и навсегда гаснут сверхновые, и джэхену приходится  моргать немного чаще, но он не отводит взгляда. он накрывает ладонь юты своей, как будто это может помочь удержать его. </p>
<p>как будто это может помочь джэхену удержать себя. </p>
<p>наверное, думает джэхен, так ощущается пустота. </p>
<p>– так должно быть, – тихо говорит юта, потому что так юта должен сказать. глупые законы нелепого мироздания – вот бы вспомнить хоть один. все именно так, как должно быть, потому что иначе быть не может. юта должен приносить боль в любой мир, в котором появится, а джэхен должен избавлять его самого от всей боли мира. так было, так будет, а некоторые ответы и правда лучше оставить без вопросов. </p>
<p>вот только:</p>
<p>юта не должен чувствовать всю приносимую им боль;</p>
<p>а джэхен не должен чувствовать боль, глядя на юту. </p>
<p>у юты и джэхена в этой жизни – как и в любой другой – очень мало общего. ещё меньше в них человеческого. но их боль – самое человеческое, что может быть.</p>
<p>– и ничего нельзя изменить? – спрашивает джэхен, потому что это джэхен должен спросить. юта смотрит на него до тех пор, пока чья-то вечность не становится на мгновение короче. <br/>и юта знает, что должен ответить. </p>
<p>юта отвечает:</p>
<p>– можно.</p>
<p>им предоставлено не так уж и много выборов – гораздо меньше, чем можно подумать. и все же каждый раз, глядя на юту, джэхен выбирает чувствовать всю боль мироздания. </p>
<p>юта на это никогда не соглашался. </p>
<p>он притягивает джэхена ближе к себе, и тот неожиданно чувствует всю скопившуюся за последнюю жизнь усталость. звездная пыль на его коже смешивается с пеплом. </p>
<p>стрелка висящих на стене часов замирает, забывая верное направление.</p>
<p>юта успевает почувствовать, что от джэхена пахнет холодным прибоем и старыми книгами, потерянными воспоминаниями и беспросветной тоской, но больше всего –</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>декабрь выдается самым холодным за многие-многие годы.<p>за ночь снег укрывает черепичную крышу двухэтажного дома в тупике плотным пепельным покрывалом. огонь в очаге почти гаснет, и юно зябко ёжится в своей постели, во сне пытаясь дотянуться до кого-то через две вечности. </p>
<p>в дверь коротко стучат, и юно просыпается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. юта и донхёк; о лете, звездах и обещаниях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>летний лагерь!ау<br/>посвящается девочке, придумавшей этого донхёка.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– не открывается, – шипит донхёк, в очередной раз прикладывая зажигалку к крышке бутылки пива. – как же он это делал... может быть, ты попробуешь?</p><p>юта косится на него и нехотя протягивает руку за бутылкой. у него, конечно, тоже не получается – зажигалка постоянно соскальзывает, крышка бутылки царапает пальцы, и он чертыхается, в конце концов решая открыть ее прямо о деревянные ступеньки беседки, на которых они сидят. со стороны основного корпуса доносится приглушенное эхо танцевальных басов. </p><p>– держи, – говорит он, протягивая бутылку вместе с зажигалкой донхёку, и таким же образом открывает свою. донхёк тут же делает глоток – и кривится. </p><p>– фу, гадость какая, – говорит он, и юта пожимает плечами – он-то предупреждал. пиво и в самом деле мерзкое – мало того, что самое дешевое, чересчур крепкое, так ко всему ещё и тёплое. но так уж получается. </p><p>так уж получается – в последнюю ночь смены в летнем лагере они довольно закономерно и предсказуемо находятся вдалеке от общего веселья.</p><p>просто так получается – однажды они садятся рядом в актовом зале на предпоследнем ряду, одинаково залипая в экраны телефонов во время какого-то творческого мероприятия, в котором не участвуют, одинаково морщатся, когда дуэт девушки и парня из другого отряда лажает, пытаясь исполнить песню из «школьного мюзикла», и одновременно уходят, в коридоре заводя разговор ни о чем. дни постепенно растягиваются в недели, ни юта, ни донхёк так и не вписываются ни одну из сформированных в лагере компаний – прочных, как нити бумажных воздушных змеев, которых они запускают в первую субботу своего пребывания здесь, – оставаясь на вечной периферии, теми, кого последними выбирают в команды во время игр в пляжный волейбол и зовут дежурить за компанию только в тех случаях, когда больше позвать уж совсем некого.</p><p>юте – семнадцать, донхёку – шестнадцать. юта проваливается на пробах в молодежную сборную по футболу, донхёк заканчивает учебный год лучшим учеником в своём округе. юта много слушает музыку, донхёк много читает, а вместе они неожиданно много говорят и ещё больше – молчат; смеются над своими шутками и остаются в стороне от общих обсуждений и групповых занятий; вместе опаздывают на обед и теряются на экскурсиях. </p><p>и нельзя сказать, что они очень близки друг к другу – просто ближе, чем к кому-либо. в системе из множества элементов найти положение равновесия невероятно трудно, особенно когда все места уже заняты. в системе из двух элементов это не составляет особого труда. они – как магниты с одинаковыми полюсами: попробуй сблизить – оттолкнут друг друга. </p><p>поэтому они не пробуют. </p><p>– я никогда не, – произносит донхёк медленно, будто пытаясь распробовать слова на вкус – на вкус они отдают горечью пива, вытащенного ютой из заначки его соседей в общей ванной – будто он говорит их впервые, хотя, на самом деле, это, конечно, не так, – не прогуливал уроки без веской на то причины? или это слишком скучно?</p><p>юта пожимает плечами и отпивает немного из своей бутылки. </p><p>– ну, обычно, задавая вопросы, люди ставят себе за цель либо споить кого-то, либо узнать что-то, что они не узнали бы в других обстоятельствах. </p><p>– например? – интересуется донхёк. </p><p>– да бред всякий, – отмахивается юта. – вроде того, кто с кем целовался, кто с кем трахался, где, когда и как. </p><p>– я никогда не...</p><p>– ну вот и пей. </p><p>– не целовался тоже!</p><p>юта закатывает глаза и делает глоток. </p><p>– ну умный же мальчик, – вздыхает он. – ничего получше не придумал?</p><p>донхёк качает головой и, кажется, всерьёз задумывается. юта смотрит на него с усмешкой. </p><p>– я никогда не был ни в чем лучшим, – говорит он. </p><p>– так нечестно, – говорит донхёк. </p><p>– почему это?</p><p>– так ведь ты не узнаешь обо мне ничего нового. </p><p>юта фыркает. все, что мог, он узнал за эти три недели. какой смысл пытаться узнать что-то ещё сейчас?</p><p>– пей, – говорит он, и донхёк пьёт. </p><p>когда содержимое бутылок убывает где-то вполовину, а доносящаяся до них музыка, кажется, становится ещё громче, донхёк, наконец, признаёт, что ощущение опьянения на самом деле переоценено. он чувствует, что мог бы сейчас рассказать юте что угодно – вот только рассказывать ему совсем не о чем. </p><p>юта знает о нем многое – все то, что должен знать о тебе единственный человек, с которым тебе удалось завести некое подобие дружбы в летнем лагере: в какую школу он ходит, кто он по знаку зодиака, какую еду он ненавидит и какие песни любит. и конечно же, юта знает про марка – соседа донхёка по комнате, отношения с которым у него не заладились ещё с первого дня смены. </p><p>– я никогда не влюблялся в девушку, – говорит донхёк, и юта долго думает, но все же пьёт. </p><p>и донхёк ютой не восхищается – восхищаться в нем вполне объективно нечем, он ровно ни в чем не лучше донхёка, зато вот хуже – по многим пунктам. у юты никогда нет определенного плана – ни на сегодняшний день, ни на какое-либо будущее. каждое утро он просыпается, не имея цели, проживает день сиюминутными порывами и засыпает без каких-либо надежд на следующий. привычная жизнь донхёка же распланирована едва ли не по минутам, обдумана и рационализирована за него на несколько лет вперёд. и донхёк ютой не восхищается – просто, наверное, совсем немного ему завидует. </p><p>– расскажешь мне о звёздах? – спрашивает юта, и донхёк запрокидывает голову, прослеживая за его взглядом в темное ночное небо. </p><p>– облачно. </p><p>– и что с того?</p><p>иногда донхёк думает, что сложись обстоятельства хоть немного иначе, юта почти мог бы ему нравиться. </p><p>и они сидят, задрав головы, и донхёк по памяти чертит поверх облаков схемы созвездий: большой и малой медведицы, дракона, лиры, волопаса, пегаса, скорпиона – созвездия юты, льва – созвездия марка, лебедя, и...</p><p>– где, ты говоришь, скорпион? – уточняет юта. </p><p>донхёк задумывается, а затем указывает чуть левее от почти полностью скрытой облаками луны. юта кивает и думает – здорово было бы, наверное, если бы у людей, рождённых под одними звёздами, в жизни были бы хоть какие-то точки пересечения. </p><p>– мы же не перестанем общаться, правда? – неожиданно спрашивает донхёк, и юта переводит взгляд на него. </p><p>– что?</p><p>– ну... я подумал, – донхёк крутит в руках полупустую бутылку и не смотрит на юту, – мы ведь живем в одном городе. может, мы могли бы остаться друзьями?</p><p>юта хмыкает. они живут в одном городе – но встречаются лишь здесь. будь в юте хоть каплей больше какого-то фатализма, он бы подумал, что в этом есть смысл. что все кажущиеся случайными встречи на самом деле не случайны. что есть нечто – в звёздах ли, в линиях ли жизни – нечто, определяющее все, что происходит с ними. </p><p>юта думает о безразличном шуме волн о берег портовой гавани осаки. юта думает о чужой улыбке, брошенной невзначай, мимо. </p><p>– могли бы, – говорит он. </p><p>конечно, могли бы. </p><p>донхёк рассказывает что-то о световых годах, сверхновых, чёрных дырах и пульсарах. о том, как в прошлом году ученые обнаружили в созвездии кассиопеи две мертвые звезды, слившиеся воедино. </p><p>откуда-то со стороны корпусов доносятся возмущённо-восторженные крики – наверное, марк и ёнхо приводят в действие свой план грандиозного завершения смены. </p><p>юта думает: где-то на задворках вселенной люди придумали разделённым сотнями световых лет звёздам значения, объединив их угловатыми контурами и дав им красивые названия – наверное, из страха, что что-то столь огромное, как вселенная, может быть бессмысленным. </p><p>донхёк говорит о какой-то теории, согласно которой атомы, из которых состоит все живое, когда-то очень давно были частицами звёзд. </p><p>юта скорее бы поставил на чёрную дыру. </p><p>– я никогда не влюблялся, – говорит он, глядя на невидимые звёзды, и чувствует на себе вопросительный взгляд донхёка. тот ничего не спрашивает, только садится чуть ближе, ёжась от вечерней прохлады. </p><p>лето заканчивается, думает юта. а с этим летом заканчивается и его детство. он ещё не знает этого, но уже чувствует – чувствует легкую тревогу и тоску по чему-то, что ещё не успел потерять, раньше, чем даже осознаёт, что это что-то у него было. </p><p>– пообещай, что не забудешь, – неожиданно говорит донхёк, и юта переводит взгляд на него. </p><p>– не забуду что? – спрашивает он. </p><p>донхёк долго молчит. музыка вдали становится тише, словно освобождая место для его молчания. </p><p>– не знаю. просто пообещай. </p><p>и юта лишь говорит себе, что не любит пустых обещаний. на самом деле они оба именно в том возрасте, когда пустые обещания даются лучше всего. </p><p>небо к востоку, над футбольным полем, взрывается вспышкой. и они бы могли загадать бесконечное количество желаний – но падающие звезды не звучат фейерверками. </p><p>юта говорит:</p><p>– обещаю, – но вряд ли донхёк слышит. в глазах у донхёка – осколки фейерверков, и он снова что-то спрашивает – или юте только кажется. но юта кивает в ответ. </p><p>донхёк подаётся вперёд и целует его – целует неумело, но настойчиво и едва ли не отчаянно, этим поцелуем словно пытаясь что-то доказать – себе, юте, своему детству, оказавшемуся не таким, каким бы он хотел его видеть. зачёркнутый пункт в списке невыполненных дел – в последние секунды очередного лета, которые заканчивается. </p><p>лето заканчивается. </p><p>завтра они одновременно сядут в поезд на соседние места в непривычно тяжелом молчании, но когда состав тронется, юта протянет донхёку один наушник, и тот примет его, едва заметно улыбнувшись, а на полпути уснёт, склонив голову юте на плечо. они сойдут на платформе в сеуле, где донхёка будет встречать отец, а юту – никто, неловко пожмут друг другу руки, не решив обняться на прощание, и пойдут к разным выходам. пройдёт год, и ещё год, юта все же пройдёт в сборную, и ещё год, донхёк, завалив один из экзаменов, не пройдёт в тот университет, в который планировал, но пройдёт в тот, в который хотел. траектории их движения, совпавшие на эти три недели – немыслимо короткий период в масштабах вселенной – снова  разойдутся. теперь – на короткое человеческое «навсегда». </p><p>– пиши, хорошо? – спрашивает донхёк на платформе, и юта кивает, скрещивая пальцы за спиной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. сычен и ренджун; о песке, осколках и крем-соде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>почти по заявке;<br/>дайте танк (!) – пляж</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>послеполуденное солнце палит нещадно – а в детстве сычену казалось, что это лишь фигура речи. возможно, дело в том, что он слишком давно здесь не был. возможно – в том, что теперь он пробыл здесь слишком долго. </p><p>он щурится, глядя в небо до кругов перед глазами. в носу отчаянно чешется не то от мелкого противного песка, не то от яркого света. </p><p>– точно не хочешь искупаться? – спрашивает он почти без надежды и переводит взгляд на сидящего рядом парня. круги накладываются на его лицо, и сычен едва заметно усмехается – получается похоже на абстрактную картину. </p><p>парень некоторое время не реагирует – сидит, глядя прямо перед собой, на бескрайнее и спокойное, все ещё мутное от вчерашнего шторма море, и сычен почти успевает начать отличать реально существующие родинки на его плече от придуманных, почти успевает подумать, что он либо просто его не слышит, либо слышит, но не понимает. </p><p>сычен сам его не понимает даже когда слушает – так что сычен бы его понял. </p><p>– нет, – наконец произносит парень и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на сычена. тот моргает, пытаясь не концентрироваться на его лице, и вздыхает. </p><p>– не жарко? – интересуется он без особого интереса и протягивает парню бутылку с неприятно-тёплой минералкой. тот благодарно кивает и делает пару небольших глотков. </p><p>– не особо. </p><p>разговор не вяжется. разговор не вяжется уже добрых три часа, которые они сидят на одном на двоих (ненарочно, просто так почему-то получается) гостиничном полотенце и плавятся от жары. ну, по крайней мере, сычен плавится. на счёт ренджуна – так зовут парня – он не уверен. вообще ни в чем.</p><p>и разговор не вязался ещё со вчерашнего вечера. они знакомятся случайно – потому что только так и знакомятся люди в приморских гостиницах. и неминуемо – потому что только так и знакомятся люди здесь. </p><p>и не то чтобы сычену был очень нужен собеседник. и не то чтобы сычену очень сильно хотелось узнать что-то о ренджуне. просто это почему-то кажется неплохим вариантом. вчера казалось. </p><p>– тогда, может, пойдём назад? – предлагает сычен, потому что сегодня это неплохим вариантом уже не кажется. </p><p>– ты хочешь? – спрашивает ренджун. у ренджуна – иностранный акцент сильнее, чем у самого сычена, тихий голос, почти сливающийся с шумом волн, и мягкие, как песок, волосы. наверное. сычен не пробовал. </p><p>сычен пожимает плечами. </p><p>– может, ты поплаваешь? – спрашивает ренджун так, будто даёт ему разрешение. и сычен прекрасно понимает, что его рядом с ренджуном в самом деле ничего не держит. и что если бы он хотел, он мог бы ещё пару часов назад придумать какую-то отговорку – вспомнить о неотложных делах, хотя никаких дел у него нет, о назначенной встрече, хотя встречаться ему здесь не с кем. но сычен, наверное, не хочет. </p><p>– а ты?</p><p>ренджун смотрит на него словно немного удивлённо – лишь на какое-то мгновение. сычен моргает. сычен думает, что стоит меньше смотреть на солнце. </p><p>– не умею, – говорит он. – только не смейся. </p><p>спустя три часа ренджун говорит ему, что не умеет плавать. и не смеяться оказывается довольно тяжело, но сычен справляется – или так ему кажется. он делает большой глоток воды из бутылки, думает о чём-то, о чём точно не подумал бы, не будь сейчас так невыносимо жарко, а потом спрашивает:</p><p>– хочешь, научу?</p><p>и теперь смеётся уже ренджун – негромко и коротко, почти сразу прикрывая рот рукой. сычен жалеет, что они сидят слишком далеко от воды – смех ренджуна тонет в волнах слишком быстро, крошечными отполированными осколкам бутылочного стёкла смешивается с песком. сычен обещает себе перед отъездом пройтись по пляжу в его поисках – может, удастся увезти с собой. </p><p>– я думаю, мне уже слишком поздно чему-то учиться, – он произносит это медленно, словно взвешивая каждое слово, и возможно, именно так он говорит всегда – сычен не может сказать, и, наверное, именно поэтому хватается за эту фразу так отчаянно, будто ему и в самом деле больше совершенно нечем заняться:</p><p>– учиться никогда не поздно, – нет, не так, это слишком банально, ренджун не похож на человека, который от такого не поморщится, и ренджун действительно морщится – едва заметно, тут же прикладывает ладонь ко лбу на манер козырька, вновь глядя вдаль, хотя смотреть откровенно не на что, а сычен пытается переиграть: – сколько тебе лет?</p><p>– а сколько дашь?</p><p>и сычен лишь усмехается – на вид ренджуну где-то между пятнадцатью и двадцатью пятью, и он прекрасно знает, что все зависит лишь от точки зрения, его безразличия и освещения, и что любой его ответ заведомо окажется неправильным, а оттого – бессмысленным. </p><p>– я научился плавать, когда мне было года три, – говорит он, когда волна в очередной раз откатывает от берега. </p><p>– да? – спрашивает ренджун, глядя на него лишь мельком – в его глазах все ещё отражаются брызги. </p><p>– да, – кивает сычен, и хотя тон ренджуна не свидетельствует и о малейшем интересе с его стороны, он так же не выражает и раздражения – и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы продолжить: – неподалёку отсюда есть портовый город. там вода ещё грязнее, чем здесь. и глубже. </p><p>– знаю. </p><p>– ты там был?</p><p>– нет, просто знаю. </p><p>– я там родился. </p><p>– здорово. </p><p>– на самом деле, не очень. </p><p>– почему?</p><p>– ну, не то, что родился. то, что там. хотя...</p><p>– хотя?</p><p>– нет, может быть, все же, – сычен немного рассеянно улыбается и почесывает плечо, которое от долгого пребывания на солнце начинает слегка жечь. – не знаю. </p><p>ренджун смотрит на него чуть внимательнее. словно пытается понять что-то о нем, но при этом не может заставить себя об этом спросить. или – просто не хочет тратить на это слова. </p><p>сычен уверен, что скорее всего – второе. </p><p>– я на море не был никогда, – произносит ренджун и поднимается. с его ног бесшумно осыпается песок. сычен почему-то встаёт следом, и полотенце, на котором они сидели, остаётся прижатым к песку одной лишь почти пустой бутылкой воды. </p><p>вот бы подул ветер, думает сычен. </p><p>– никогда раньше, – поправляет он осторожно. </p><p>– что?</p><p>– «никогда раньше не был», – поясняет сычен. – а то получается так, будто ты не был всю жизнь. а сейчас ведь ты здесь. </p><p>ренджун смотрит на него задумчиво и на какое-то мгновение поджимает губы. запускает руку в волосы. </p><p>– сейчас, – повторяет он, и сычену, должно быть, лишь кажется, что его голос звучит немного тоскливо. сычену в его обществе вообще слишком много всего кажется. он смотрит на ренджуна, чуть щурясь – темных кругов перед глазами больше нет. воздух над песком рябит от жары. – да, ты, наверное, прав. сейчас – здесь. </p><p>и сычен на секунду думает, что стоит ему протянуть руку, и:</p><p>– вон там, – говорит он, указывая на мыс вдалеке, и прячет руки за спину, – была железнодорожная станция. нет, она есть и сейчас, но поезда там больше не останавливаются. наверное, это стало невыгодно. </p><p>– почему? – спрашивает ренджун, хотя сычен вовсе не считает это чем-то, достойным уточнения. по мнению сычена, есть много гораздо более интересных тем – например, то, откуда у ренджуна едва заметный шрам под левой коленкой, его знак зодиака, кофе, который он пил при первой их встрече. </p><p>– не знаю. – сычен подходит к кромке воды. у берега она тёплая, как забытая в машине в солнечный бутылка крем-соды, и он внимательно вглядывается в песок, пытаясь рассмотреть осколки зеленоватого стекла. – наверное, туда почти никто не приезжает. многие перебрались в большие города. </p><p>– ты тоже?</p><p>–а ты откуда?</p><p>– это имеет значение?</p><p>сычен думает, что да. сычен почему-то думает, что все, связанное с ренджуном, имеет очень большое значение. и сычен никогда не думал так о ком-либо. </p><p>никогда раньше не думал. </p><p>– а... – начинает было он, но ренджун его прерывает:</p><p>– не отвлекайся. </p><p>сычен смотрит на ренджуна. снова смотрит себе под ноги. кажется, солнце бликует на маленьком, давно отполированном водой осколке до гладкости. и сычену очень хочется посмотреть ренджуну в глаза ещё раз, но он не решается. </p><p>– хорошо, – только и говорит он. </p><p>– ужасно душно, – говорит ренджун. </p><p>– здесь всегда так в это время года. </p><p>– отвратительно. </p><p>– я могу...</p><p>– не нужно, спасибо. </p><p>сычен вслушивается в шум волн. кажется, сквозь них он слышит размеренное гудение мотора где-то вдалеке – не может лишь понять, откуда оно доносится. </p><p>– долго ещё? – спрашивает ренджун. </p><p>и сычен все же смотрит на него. </p><p>и не видит ничего, кроме темных пятен.</p><p>воздух над извилистой горной дорогой рябит от жары. </p><p>– нет, – слышит сычен свой голос где-то очень далеко. – почти приехали. </p><p>– научишь меня плавать? – спрашивает ренджун. </p><p>бутылка с крем-содой разбивается, но звук тонет в грохоте, и эти осколки прилив не заберёт. </p><p>ветер не дует.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>